


Rorschach's Journal, October 31st, 1984

by steveelotaku



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Halloween, Rorschach Has Issues, Rorschach's Journal, Rorschach-typical Bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveelotaku/pseuds/steveelotaku
Summary: Rorschach likes Halloween for a couple of reasons. One, he can blend in.Two, the real monsters never wear masks.
Kudos: 24





	Rorschach's Journal, October 31st, 1984

_Rorschach’s Journal_

_October 31, 1984_

Halloween night tonight.

A dead time of year. Dead leaves in dead alleyways. Children dressed up in costumes, playing hero for candy and cheap treats. Home before full dark. Home before the rats come crawling out.

Walked down a back alley near 42nd Street. Smell of cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes. Hear laughter of children. Too far from home. Hookers in orange and black wag their cheap wire tails and drop lollipops in plastic buckets. Would test one later if possible. Probably drug-laced. Apples probably have razor blades in them.

One night of year can blend in. Look short. Might get mistaken for teenager in bad light. 42nd Street has terrible light. Hides poison well. Neon lights blur scars and infection on wounded women and children. An entire district of cheap theaters showing filth and spreading apathy and disease. Parents duck inside and leave children to be snatched up.

Mother lived here. Cheap. Whore. Never taken anywhere. Hidden, like shame.

Never saw real face til Kovacs died. Whole world hides face tonight. Tonight, show mine.

Wonder if Daniel is home. Daniel. Grows fat and apathetic. Law keeps him tame. On leash. Swaps stories with sad old man.

Daniel. More human with mask on.

We all were.

Hear kid protesting in alleyway. See face painted blue with blue wetsuit and black shorts. Dr. Manhattan costume.

Man dragging him into back of van. Doesn’t get far. Kid bites his wrist.

I act. Leap into van. Beat man’s head into side of wall. Hard enough to break bones. Find handcuffs. Leave him unconscious in own chains.

“You hurt?” I asked.

“No…” the boy manages. He’s lying. Putting on brave face. “Cool Rorschach costume.”

“Hurrm. Not costume.”

Boy’s eyes go wide.

“Rorschach?” he asks.

I nod.

“Go. Get police. Tell them bad man tried to hurt you. You didn’t see me.”

He keeps word. Good. Leave behind calling card.

Look at man. Seen him at Happy Harry’s. Harry will lose business. Can’t be helped.

I like Halloween night.

The real monsters never wear masks.

Easy to find scum when it shows true face.


End file.
